


Social Norms: Then vs Now

by BlairFagin



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairFagin/pseuds/BlairFagin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galvatron has very old fashioned sensibilities on what is and is not appropriate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Social Norms: Then vs Now

It was no secret that Galvatron loved nothing more than a good piece of shareware. His peers had been obsessed with sweet and innocent creatures, with a seal still intact. But Galvatron found such feeble things undesirable, they were too fragile for his tastes and far too inexperienced. He liked a well-used valve that belonged to someone who knew how to use it and he adored the look on a whore’s face when they realised they didn’t have to fake their screams of pleasure. It left him satisfied to master the masters. So as a result Galvatron had frequented brothels all over Cybertron. Sometimes with a companion already with him, as he also had a taste for fragging valves freshly used by someone else. Galvatron loved shareware and shareware loved Galvatron’s credits.

There had been no pleasurebots in the dead universe. In his opinion that was the worst aspect of that fragging pit, other than the fact that it had rendered him undead. When he had finally emerged it had been to a world of war, with a fraction of the population left alive. Also he had been intent on just killing. So he had no time to go sample the latest shareware or even pay attention to what the person he was shooting looked like. Otherwise he may have noticed the strange development sooner. 

He had first noticed when after he had taken over the Decepticons, a stunning mech had been shown into his room. He had arrived without invitation and the guard that had been assigned to his door introduced him only as Soundwave. Galvatron’s mouth had gone dry when he had seen that tantalising frame. It was pretty standard mostly, except for the compartment that housed cassettes. The platting was transparent and glowing purple biolights shone through, it was so brazenly whoreish that Galvatron had rarely seen such a display. 

“What gives me the pleasure of your company?” asked Galvatron, his voice accompanied by the purr of his engine.

Soundwave stiffened and took a few moments to reply. “I wanted to talk to you, the new lord of the Decepticons. I was close by Megatron’s side through the entirety of the war. I wanted to establish what kind of master you were.”

A personal pleasure mech? Megatron had been lucky to have one so tantalising at his beck and call. That explained why Soundwave seemed so off put by Galvatron. It was obvious that for Soundwave to have survived so long Megatron must have cherished his pleasurebot. Something that Soundwave couldn’t be sure Galvatron would do the same. 

“Do not worry, Soundwave. I shall endeavour to be a better master than Megatron ever was. I am fair to those under me,” reassured Galvatron as he approached Soundwave with caution, so as not to frighten the beauty.

His efforts to seem unthreatening must not have worked, as Soundwave backed himself against a wall when Galvatron invaded his personal space. “I hoped we could converse on important matters at hand, Lord Galvatron.”

Galvatron was so close to that chest compartment that the glow fell on his own frame. “And I think we can do something else. Would you prefer it on the berth or are you fine me taking you against the wall?”

Galvatron was about to lean down to mouth at that transparent chest when his head snapped to the side and a slap rang through the air. 

“I warn you Galvatron, I will not tolerate such behaviour. And as I’m your second in command, you need my support to lead the Decepticons.”

The look on Galvatron’s face must have been comical. “What? You’re my second in command?”

“What did you believe my function to be?”

A few moments pause were given for Galvatron to try and find the least offensive, but truthful, response. “I was under the impression that you were Megatron’s former lover, here to greet your new one.”

Soundwave’s optics dulled. “You thought I was shareware?”

“I won’t lie to you, Soundwave. I was under the impression that you were a pleasure mech, based on your, um, attention grabbing chest.”

Optics lowered as Soundwave examined his own chest. “You are from a different time, so I suppose that was a logical line of thought. Though it is still outdated and will cause you nothing but confusion if you retain it, as the values of tody are far different from what it was previously. My specific attributes are far from the worst you’ll see and you’ll also notice that no one cares.”

The words slowly sunk into Galvatron’s processor and he had to stop his engine from revving. “There are other bots in this army who look like pleasure bots or have similarities to their appearance?”

“Many. Large cod pieces, biolights everywhere and interface mods are far from taboo, in fact it is considered plain not to have them. Such things stopped being purely for pleasure mechs eons ago, one of the many causes of the war. There is no room for such illogical social morals.”

Galvatron’s fuel pump skipped a beat and he had to brace himself against the wall. He felt dizzy, yet delighted. It was like he had fallen into an alternate reality composed entirely of what he loved, fighting, war and mechs that looked like they belonged on his spike. 

“Is it acceptable in your optics to… have congress with my new troops? I do not want to take advantage of my followers and lose your support,” asked Galvatron as he looked down at Soundwave.

“Yes,” was the curt reply. “Casual interfacing amongst the faction is encouraged, as it improves morale and helps strengthens bonds, which decreases infighting. Consent is compulsory and beforehand any specific acts that may be undesirable must be gone over for approval.”

Megatron was a fool to leave behind the Decepticons. Being part of the faction was the closest that Galvatron could reach to paradise. Once his thoughts had organised themselves Galvatron grinned down at Soundwave, broadcasting his intensions loud and clear. 

“Would you like to interface with me, Soundwave? I want to frag your valve until you scream and then pull out and overload all over that pretty, bright chest of yours.”

“I would find that… acceptable.”

**Author's Note:**

> No beta.
> 
> Okay, I swear I'm going to go work on The World and the Child now. I've had my fun, I'm ready to write seriously.


End file.
